listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Internet-related terminology
As the Internet has expanded and new technologies arise in relation to the Internet, so has new terminology, abbreviations, and neologisms. Here is a list of Internet related terminology. World Wide Web * spamming - the act of sending unsolicited email, or posting many useless messages in a forum or such website. (possibly derived from a Monty Python sketch, in which Vikings repetitively sing about Spam, annoying the other customers.) * blogging - using online "web logs", or blogs * copypasta - a resource, typically a body of text, copied and pasted into a forum, typically with the source unknown and/or uncited. * googling - searching through the Google search engine * egosurfer - someone who searches the internet for references of himself * ID-10-T clueless user; everybody giving a hard time to (computer) administrators * mouse potato - someone who spends a lot of time at the computer, in analogy to the term 'couch potato' for TV-addicts. Also known as "Comp Head" in relation to crack cocaine addict's, "coke head". * troll - someone who attempts to gain infamy in chat or on forums by use of but not limited to: links to disturbing items, bashing (fighting, put down) with others, copying or mimicking other's real posts into perverted messages. * HTML HyperText Markup Language, the coding language used to create hypertext documents for the World Wide Web. In HTML, a block of text can be surrounded with tags that indicate how it should appear (for example, in bold face or italics). Also, in HTML a word, a block of text, or an image can be linked to another file on the Web. HTML files are viewed with a World Wide Web browser. * PHP PHP Hypertext Preprocessor, the coding language to create interactive web pages and so forth. *trashers - someone who searches for information via whatever means needed which would compromise the security of a site. This activity often includes searching trash or refuse disposed on recycle bins of from the facility. *youtuber - a person who watches a lot of videos on the popular video sharing website YouTube. TCP/IP or ISP * ADSL — Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line is a technology for transmitting digital information at a high bandwidth on existing phone lines to homes and businesses. ADSL is asymmetric in the sense that it uses most of the channel to transmit downstream to the user and only a small part to receive information from the user. This means, high download rates and slower upload rates. Generally if you see 2Mb ADSL broadband, it refers to 2 Mbit/s Max d/load rate. The upload rate will probably be around 256 kbit/s Max. (ADSL has a maximum download rate of 8 Mbit/s, ADSL2 is capable of up to 16 Mbit/s and ADSL2+ is rated at 24 Mbit/s maximum.) * Cable modem — Primary competitor to ADSL, uses digital information transmitted over a cable television infrastructure. * Dial-up — A method of connection to the internet using existing copper phone lines using a modem on the client's end to send information at a slow speed, normally reaching maximum speed at about 56 kbit/s. This technology uses the voice spectrum of the telephone lines to transmit data using a system of sounds that only the receiving modem or ISP understand. See also *Internet slang *Internet slang appendix *Category:Computing terminology Category:Internet terminology Internet-related terminology